Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the ''Dragon Ball'' movies can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised and collected from the Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound full-length movie. Bojack *''(While holding Gohan in a bear hug and crushing him)'' Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! How ironic that your father's death was the key to our escape. I so wanted to thank him personally, but now, you will have to do it for me. Krillin * If it wasn't for bad luck, I wouldn't have any. * That's Krillin with two L's and I do accept personal checks. * (While battling Piccolo) I can do this. He's not unbeatable. Well, unless he uses his special beam cannon. Then I'm dead. * (to Zangya, while Zangya is hidden behind smoke) You must be my opponent. My name is Krillin. Maybe you've heard of me. I'm a great fighter slash hero from Earth. You'd do well to stay on your guard, I've already defeated Piccolo today. You might say I'm on a winning streak-- (Krillin sees Zangya) You're a girl!? Space chicks are hot! Now, don't think you can tempt me with your beauty! I have to win first place! (Zangya performs a combination of spin kicks, sending Krillin to the ground.) I think she likes me. Dialogue :Kogu: (Kogu blasts at Trunks) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... :Trunks: Watch where you point that thing. I might get the wrong idea. We may be fighting but this is still a tournament, no killing allowed. (Kogu lunges at Trunks with multiple attacks) Whoah! What the hell are you!? :Kogu: Someone not to be trifled with, boy! Yaaahhhhhh!!! (Kogu pulls out his sword and performs multiple slices at Trunks) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Argh! (Kogu slides his sword back into its scabbard and pumps up his body) :Trunks: Grrr... :Gohan: Watch it! You could've killed me! :Bujin: You have no idea! :Gohan: Alright, you got my attention! :Agent: (to an operator, as the agent pushes Hercule into a pod) Quick! Send him before he gets out! :Operator: Yes, sir. :Hercule: Whoah, wait! Don't I get a seatbelt!? :King Kai: Earth is in grave danger. :Goku: From what? :King Kai: You mean who. Bojack. :Goku: Uh...Bojack? :King Kai: A dark demon of the worst sort. Psychotic, unstable, filled with madness and rage. Long ago, he tried to destroy every galaxy within the Dormidious sector. :Goku: Sounds like King Piccolo. :King Kai: Yes, but far more powerful. He has an insatiable appetite for genocide. We, the Kais, took it upon ourselves to stop him. All four of us fought together and sealed Bojack within a star at the edge of this galaxy. :Goku: He's trapped in a star? :King Kai: Not anymore. You set him free when you destroyed my planet during the battle against Cell. The seal was broken, leaving Bojack unbound. Now, he has returned for vengeance. And it looks like his first target is planet Earth. :Goku: Then he's already defeated. My son will stop him. :Bojack: Company. Goooooood. :Gohan: Uh? :Bojack: It's been so long...since I've snapped someone's neck. :Gohan: His energy is amazing. :Tien: You murderers. You killed the intergalactic fighters. :Bujin: Hey, you're trespassing. Earth belongs to my master now. :Bojack: (softly) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... :Gohan: Oh yeah!!? :Yamcha: Not while we're still breathing! :Bido: Master Bojack has no equal! :Zangya: The universe is littered with the bones of those who dare to think otherwise. :Bujin: Master is not patient. You would be wise to stand down. Or better yet, kneel. :Yamcha: We'll pass, thanks. Site Navigation Category:Quotes